forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lod
Lod was a bone naga from the world of Abeir, who lived in the royal keep of Nornglast in Eskorn, Laerakond, and was the founder of the Eminence of Araunt. Abilities Lod was able to magically raise any dead being as an undead, but the result was always random. As such, Lod couldn't chose the final form of the undead he wanted to create. Lod also had the ability to grant sentience to unintelligent undead. Activities Although the Eminence of Araunt believed that all members were equal, Lod was an exception, as he served as the leader of the Eminence. History Many centuries before the Spellplague, Lod was reanimated by a necromancer and used powerful magic to bid him to guard his tomb for all eternity. In time, Lod grew desperate of his solitude and loathe its eternal job, until he was contacted by the demon Sarshethrian, who was trapped in the deathways. Sarshethrian freed Lod and taught him powerful magic, including the means of linking the deathways with the world of the living. Around five hundred years before the Spellplague, Lod used his newfound knowledge to found the Eminence of Araunt in a dragon tomb located in Nornglast. His goal was to liberate other undead like him, bound to eternal task, but his dreams eventually grew to include all undeads as well. He also wrote the tome known as the Codex of Araunt, prophesying the expansion of its kingdom over the centuries. However, realizing that Sarshethrian wanted to enslave him like his old master did, Lod led the Eminence against to Sarshethrian to kill him. While they failed, Lod was able to rip one of Sarshethrian's eyes, forcing him to flee. To ensure Sarshethrian would never thwart his planes, Lod cursed Sarshethrian through his eyes. At some point before 1479 DR, Lod returned the Rashemi witch Nyevarra as a vampire and made her part of the Eminence. He then became interested in Rashemen, as stagging point for his campaign against Thay. When the Brotherhood of the Griffon became involved in the defense of Rashemen, Lod decided his campaign in Rashemen was important enough for him to lead it personally. He soon was confronted by Cera Eurthos and Jhesrhi Coldcreek, who had joined forces with his old enemy, Sarshethrian, Thanks to the old curse, Lod was able to kill Sarshethrian, this time for good, but was forced to flee the battlefield in the end. Cera and Jhesri later contacted Lod and tried to parlay with him in behalf of Rashemen, but Lod subdued them and made the prisoners. Lod then sealed a pact with Dai Shan to sped up the conquer of Rashemen. Lod eventually was confronted by Aoth Fezim, who wanted to rescue his lover and Jhesri, and Lod was destroyed in the ensuing battle agaisnt Aoth and Jhesri. Appendix Appearances *''Prophet of the Dead'' References Category:Bone nagas Category:Undead Category:Males Category:Members of the Eminence of Araunt Category:Inhabitants of Nornglast Category:Inhabitants of Eskorn Category:Inhabitants of Laerakond Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Abeir Category:Inhabitants